Tess
|pastaffie= }} |death=Unknown |age=Unknown |bloodclan=Tess |rogue=Tess |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Shattered Peace, ''A Clan in Need, The Heart of a Warrior |deadbooks=Unknown}} Tess is a blue-gray cat with a white chest and stomach, and a white raindrop-shaped marking on their forehead. They have green eyes.Revealed in the color reprint of Ravenpaw's Path, page 18 History In the ''Ravenpaw's Path arc ''Shattered Peace :Tess is a rogue traveling with Willie. They come to Ravenpaw and Barley's barn in search of help when Minty is about to have Willie's kits. Ravenpaw and Barley accept and let them stay. The rogues introduce themselves to Barley and Ravenpaw. They get settled into the barn, while Barley and Ravenpaw catch prey for them. When Minty gives birth to Snowflake, Cloudy, Sniff, and Icicle, Tess and their travel-mates crowd around her and the kits. :Ravenpaw and Barley continue hunting for their visitors. When Twolegs come, Tess and the rogues always hide from them. One day, Barley speaks to Ravenpaw about Tess and their friends. He is suspicious of them, but Ravenpaw won't listen. A quarter moon after the rogues came to the barn, Willie announces that they are leaving. Ravenpaw is shocked and wishes them farewell as they move on. Barley still thinks Tess and their companions are not to be trusted, but he can't persuade Ravenpaw to think the same. :One day, Ravenpaw and Barley hear a rattling noise from the roof of the barn. They go to check it out when they see Tess and their friends, who start attacking and killing the chickens. Ravenpaw and Barley try to stop them, but they can't. Willie announces they will be eating the chickens that night. Tess tells Ravenpaw and Barley they are going to live at the farm, and Ravenpaw and Barley aren't welcome. They fight until Minty stops it. A Clan in Need :Ravenpaw and Barley decide to go and visit Firestar and ask him for help with chasing out the rogues. While on the way to ThunderClan's territory, they pass by the farm and see Tess, Willie, and Pounce living there. When they reach ThunderClan, they find Firestar and tell him that they need help chasing out Tess and their companions. Tess is seen in a flashback getting ready to fight, along with the rest of the rogues. Firestar promises they will help once they've sorted out their own problems. The Heart of a Warrior'' :Ravenpaw and Barley set off on their mission to chase Tess and their friends out of the farm, along with some ThunderClan cats. The night they get to the farm, they plan to attack the rogues. They realize that BloodClan is there too. Tess starts fighting Ravenpaw. When they fail at that attempt, they try again. The plan works the second time, and Ravenpaw, Barley, and the ThunderClan cats have the rogues surrounded. Tess is one of the cats to be surrounded by the patrol. :When the battle patrol becomes outnumbered, at Willie's command, the rogues slowly try to kill ThunderClan, Ravenpaw, and Barley. The dogs break free and start attacking the rogues and BloodClan cats. Tess and their companions retreat, and Ravenpaw and Barley earn their home back. Official art Notes and references pl:Tessru:Тессde:Tessfr:Tessfi:Tess Category:Shattered Peace characters Category:Rogues Category:BloodClan cats Category:Clanless cats Category:The Heart of a Warrior characters Category:A Clan in Need characters Category:Minor characters Category:Characters of unknown gender